Ils payeront tous
by Angelica R
Summary: [UA] : Margaery, Catelyn et Lancel sont trois frères et sœurs promis à de  beaux partis  , afin de former une alliance. Alors que ses sœurs montrent très rapidement leur volonté d'assassiner leurs promis, Lancel, lui, est un peu plus hésitant. Après tout, le prince Viserys n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Margaery/Joffrey, Catelyn/Petyr Baelish. Lancel/Viserys.


Ils payeront tous.

[UA] : Margaery, Catelyn et Lancel sont trois frères et sœurs promis à de « beaux partis », afin de former une alliance. Alors que ses sœurs montrent très rapidement leur volonté d'assassiner leurs promis, Lancel, lui, est un peu plus hésitant. Après tout, le prince Viserys n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Margaery/Joffrey, Catelyn/Petyr Baelish. Lancel/Viserys.

**ND'A : Hello ! Cette fic a été écrite pour un défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron, pour le défi de générateur de fanfictions de starck29. Voici mes contraintes, écrire sur les couples suivants : Joffrey/Margaery, Baelish/Cat, et Lancel/Viserys. Et encore, vous avez échappé au pire, au premier tirage, je suis tombée sur Pycelle/Ros.**

**\- Ce texte a aussi été écrit pour un défi de la collection restreinte, pas moins de 500 mots.**

**Oh, et je fracasse la chronologie et le canon, bien sûr, et partons du principe que tout les personnages ont le même âge. Et les liens familiaux ne vont pas être les mêmes, tout comme les caractères de certains personnages. (Viserys principalement, parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de laisser Lancel épouser un connard.) Pas de marcheurs blancs ni de guerre des cinq rois. Et Elia Martell est vivante, tout comme ses enfants, parce que !**

**Et il y a du Daenerys/Yara et du Renly/Loras parce que je les aime. Voilà. Le Catelyn/Ned et le Margaery/Sansa sont également présents/évoqués.**

**Je me suis inspirée du mythe des Danaïdes, et oui ça risque de ressembler aux Noces Pourpres à un moment.**

**Warning : Mort de personnages. « Joffrey is his own warning », comme d'habitude.**

Les mariages arrangés n'étaient pas toujours néfastes, avait tenté de dire Loras à sa cousine Margaery pour la réconforter, la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé de ce projet, qui venait de Tywin Lannister en personne, le père de la reine-mère.

Après tout, il était désormais marié à Renly Baratheon, heureux et amoureux, tout comme l'étaient Daenerys Targaryen et Yara Greyjoy.

Et ces deux unions étaient des mariages arrangés.

Le problème, en soi, ne venait pas réellement du projet lui-même.

Mais plutôt de qui était son promis.

Joffrey Baratheon.

Il était un véritable monstre, ça, Margaery le savait déjà, et ce, sans jamais l'avoir réellement côtoyé.

Mais elle connaissait quelqu'un qui l'avait fait.

Sansa Martell.

Fille de Doran Martell, et ancienne promise et épouse de Joffrey.

Et amie d'enfance de Margaery Mervault, elle-même fille de ser Davos et sœur de lady Catelyn et lord Lancel.

Margaery se souvenait être allée à Dorne plusieurs fois, elle se souvenait du rire de la jeune fille, avant que cette dernière ne soit envoyée à Port-Réal pour épouser Joffrey.

Avant que la rose ne se fane.

Ne se flétrisse.

Ne _meurt_.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir aimée, aussi.

Elle se souvenait de baisers aussi passionnés qu'innocents, échangés dans le jardin aquatique de Dorne, et devenus plus désespérés plus tard, quand elles avaient appris que Sansa devrait bientôt partir et ne plus jamais revenir.

Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures dans les bras de son frère et de sa sœur.

Elle se rappelait de ses émois de jeune fille de dix-sept ans, de ce premier amour, si beau, si fort, si _pur_, elle se souvenait de tout ces moments de bonheur passés et qui ne reviendraient plus jamais.

Plus jamais elle n'aurait dix-sept ans.

Plus jamais la lumière ne brillerait pour elle.

Sa lumière était morte, s'était envolée, s'était éteinte et ce, pour toujours.

À seulement vingt-et-un an, Margaery se sentait déjà comme brisée en mille morceaux.

Son enfance et son innocence étaient mortes le jour où la jeune Martell était décédée.

On avait jamais réellement su ce qu'il s'était passé.

Enfin, en réalité, si.

Tout le monde savait, mais personne n'osait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Robert Baratheon, le roi, était mort quelques mois avant le mariage entre Joffrey et Sansa, et, si par chance, Cersei et Tyrion, respectivement la mère et l'oncle du roi, étaient là pour tenir la barre et empêcher que le royaume ne s'effondre comme un château de cartes, ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'empêcher de se déchaîner contre sa pauvre épouse.

Celle-ci était morte environ trois ans après le mariage, après trois ans d'horreur, d'enfer, dont Margaery avait rêvé pouvoir l'extirper tant de fois, sans jamais pouvoir rien faire.

Sans que cette situation injuste soit aucunement réglée.

Joffrey était le roi, après tout.

Et le roi faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Y compris tuer sa propre femme, parce que c'était ce qui était arrivé, la jeune femme en avait la certitude.

Margaery était écœurée par toute cette histoire, et ça ne risquait d'aller en s'arrangeant, vu ce que Tywin Lannister avait prévu.

Cela faisait environ un an désormais que la reine était morte, et maintenant que la période de deuil était passée, le roi songeait à se remarier, ou plutôt, ses proches y songeaient.

Et le choix du terrible lion s'était porté sur elle, Margaery Mervault, fille aînée et héritière du seigneur de Peyredragon.

Tywin Lannister l'avait choisie _elle_, pour épouser le monstre de Port-Réal, qui avait tué la femme qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Cet homme avait une pierre à la place du cœur, pour oser proposer ça, ce n'était pas possible autrement...

Il était tout bonnement pragmatique.

Les Terres de l'Orage commençaient doucement à gronder, elles étaient presque au bord de la révolte.

Quelle meilleure manière de régler cela que par un mariage ?

Enfin, non.

Pas un, mais trois.

Margaery ne serait pas la seule à devoir subir cette épreuve.

Catelyn et Lancel devraient y passer eux aussi.

Et Margaery, malgré la présence réconfortante de Loras, avait tout simplement envie de vomir.

Elle ne voulait pas épouser Joffrey.

Elle ne _pouvait _pas.

Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Sansa.

Comment diable pourrait-elle le regarder dans les yeux, l'appeler son _époux_, après ce qu'il avait fait à sa bien-aimée ?

Elle voulait seulement se rouler en boule sur son lit, pleurer, et oublier le monde.

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que Catelyn et Lancel seraient bien mieux lotis qu'elle ne l'était.

_§§§§_

Catelyn était en train de se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux Sept pour mériter une chose pareille.

La jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, petite sœur de Margaery et grande sœur de Lancel, ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle que son père venait à peine de lui apprendre.

Elle était fiancée à Petyr Baelish, et cette nouvelle lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Ce n'était pas ses premières fiançailles.

Quand elle avait dix-sept ans, elle avait été fiancée à Eddard Stark, et très rapidement, elle était tombée amoureuse, et lui aussi, et pendant quelques mois, ils avaient vraiment été _heureux_.

Jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule, et que Ned soit finalement accusé de trahison envers la couronne, et emprisonné.

Il croupissait en prison depuis presque deux ans, et les rumeurs disaient qu'il allait bientôt être exécuté.

Et Catelyn savait parfaitement qui était le responsable.

Petyr Baelish.

Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, grand argentier du royaume depuis environ trois-quatre ans, avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, ce qui n'avait jamais été réciproque, et même si elle n'avait aucune preuve, elle _savait_ du plus profond de son cœur que c'était lui qui avait fait ça.

Et maintenant, elle avait le devoir de l'épouser, malgré tout ses efforts pour éviter ça, elle le savait ça aussi, elle ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire.

Son père avait bien vu la colère dans ses yeux, mais il lui avait assuré que lui non plus ne pouvait rien faire.

Il avait les mains liées, et elle aussi.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre, et prier pour qu'un miracle se produise.

Dans le cas contraire...

Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Mais Petyr Baelish, s'il finirait sûrement par avoir son corps, n'aurait ni son cœur, ni son âme.

Elle se le jurait.

_§§§§_

Lancel était... profondément confus.

Pas parce que son futur promis était un homme, il n'avait aucun problème avec ça, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans avait eu le béguin à une époque pour Loras Tyrell, son cousin, quelques années plus tôt.

C'était plutôt de savoir que son futur fiancé était Viserys Targaryen qui était perturbant.

Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Quand Aerys était mort, il avait été décidé que ses deux seuls enfants restants seraient élevés par la famille Martell, par Oberyn lui-même, grandissant aux côtés de Sansa Martell et Aegon et Rhaenys Targaryen.

Lancel ne les avait jamais vus, contrairement à sa grande sœur Margaery, qui les avait côtoyés durant ses séjours à Dorne, et d'après elle, ils étaient tout deux charmants.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur.

Et si ça ne marchait pas, et si l'alliance tournait au fiasco, et si Viserys se révélait être aussi fou que son père ?

Ils avaient été élevés dans un environnement sain (et ils avaient tout deux, en bon dorniens d'adoption, une sexualité plutôt libérée) mais ils ne paraissaient pas le moins du monde posséder les tares de feu leur père.

Apparemment, lui et sa sœur ne semblaient pas prendre cette voie-là, mais on ne savait jamais vraiment avec les Targaryen...

Et, alors que ses deux sœurs fulminaient toutes deux dans leur coin, le jeune noble, lui, était perdu.

Et il n'était pas le seul.

_§§§§_

« Tywin Lannister est vraiment un trou du cul, marmonna Viserys.

\- Viserys, langage ! Lui lança sa grande sœur en feignant de le frapper au bras.

\- Quoi Dany ? C'est _vrai_ !

\- Je ne vais pas le nier... Mais surveille ton langage quant même !

\- Et encore, moi je suis bien loti ! J'aurais pu tomber sur pire ! Je plains sincèrement ces pauvres Margaery et Catelyn, elles n'ont vraiment pas de chance... Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Tywin Lannister quand il a décidé de les fiancer à ces deux connard ?

\- Parce que c'est un connard, fit Daenerys sans broncher.

Viserys haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait pas droit aux mots vulgaires ?

\- Je suis la grande sœur, répliqua la dragonne avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Moi, j'ai le droit...

Viserys ricana, amusé.

\- Si tu le dis... Bref, si Lancel est seulement à moitié comme sa sœur Margaery, alors je suppose que ça devrait bien se passer... Mais sérieusement, _Baelish_ et _Joffrey_ ? Tywin n'aurait pas pu choisir pire pour elles deux, même en faisant _exprès _!

\- Il s'en tape de cela. Il veut juste éviter d'avoir une révolte sur les bras...

Le dragon renifla avec un certain mépris.

\- C'est un con... Pense-t-il réellement qu'elles sauront passer outre leur rancœur vis-à-vis de leurs « chers » futurs fiancés ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que Joffrey a très probablement tué Sansa Martell pendant leur mariage, et que Petyr Baelish est responsable de l'enfermement de Ned Stark...

\- Effectivement...

\- Au moins Lancel n'a rien à me reprocher... C'est déjà ça... Dis-moi grande sœur... demanda Viserys, un air inquiet sur le visage, comment est-ce que tu... as su que tu étais amoureuse de Yara Greyjoy ?

Daenerys envoya un sourire tendre à son petit frère de seulement dix-huit ans, avant de hausser les épaules, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- On était toutes les deux aussi mal à l'aise l'une que l'autre, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées... Nous avons discuté un petit peu, nous nous sommes moquées du roi Robert et nous avons également ri de la cour et de mestre Pycelle... C'était le bon temps. C'est comme ça que nous avons rompu la glace, petit à petit... Et crois-moi, nous n'avons pas du tout attendu la nuit de noce pour...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! S'exclama immédiatement Viserys.

\- Tu me parles bien de tes propres coucheries, pourquoi je n'en aurais pas le droit moi aussi ?

\- Oui, mais... je parle sérieusement là !

\- Mais le sexe est une affaire très sérieuse mon cher Viserys, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Rétorqua Daenerys avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- Certes oui, certes...

En voyant son air renfrogné, Daenerys Targaryen fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai peur de devenir comme Père, lâcha brusquement Viserys avec un air soucieux. Tu sais comment il était avec Mère durant... les dernières années. J'ai peur de faire la même chose à Lancel.

Oh que oui, la jeune femme de vingt-six ans en savait quelque chose, plus que Viserys lui-même, bien qu'il en ait une bonne idée également.

Elle avait certes assisté à plus de choses que lui, mais il n'était encore qu'un gamin à l'époque, c'était normal qu'il ait été plus choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

C'était une peur que sa grande sœur partageait également.

Ils étaient les deux derniers descendants d'une dynastie déchue, autrefois forte et fière, mais qui avait été ravagée par l'inceste et la folie qui en avait découlé.

Leur sang était vicié, et ils le savaient tout deux.

Le regard de Daenerys se radoucit.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai jamais frappé ? Et est-ce que tu m'as jamais frappé ?

\- Hum... non, pourquoi ?

\- Viserys, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de violent, et moi non plus. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Et si jamais tu commences par changer, je te promets que je te le dirai... J'espère juste que tu feras la même chose pour moi si ça m'arrive... Promis ?

Viserys sourit avec émotion.

\- Promis. Merci grande sœur.

\- De rien, petit frère, fit Daenerys en le serrant dans ses bras. »

_§§§§_

La première rencontre se déroulerait à Port-Réal.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, puisque c'était là que les trois couples vivraient une fois les différents mariages célébrés, et même avant en fait, pendant la période des fiançailles, le temps que les fiancés apprennent à se connaître, durant les cinq ou six mois à venir.

Une fois qu'ils avaient chacun appris de leur côté le nom de leur promis, Margaery, Catelyn et Lancel s'étaient réunis dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tout les trois quand ils étaient encore enfants.

Catelyn avait été la première à parler, et à interroger Margaery.

Celle-ci, comme sa petite sœur, était blême.

« Qui ? Demanda immédiatement la jeune femme.

Sa sœur prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Joffrey Baratheon... fit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les futurs sanglots qui n'allaient pas tarder à se saisir d'elle.

Les yeux de Cat s'écarquillèrent, emplis d'horreur, avant qu'elle ne vienne serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Ma pauvre, avait-elle murmuré, lui caressant doucement le dos, tandis que Margaery fondait en larmes. »

Après quelques minutes à pleurer, la future reine des Sept Couronnes se détacha enfin de l'étreinte, et s'essuya les yeux, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Et toi ? Avait-elle fini par demander.

\- Petyr Baelish, répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

L'horreur avait alors également saisit les traits de Margaery.

\- Quoi ? Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas possible, ils n'ont quant même pas _osé _?

\- J'ai bien peur que si...

\- Oh Cat... dit sa sœur en posant sa main sur son épaule. Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi... marmonna Catelyn avec amertume. »

En entendant tout cela, Lancel quant à lui, se disait qu'il était plutôt bien tombé en fin de compte.

Ses deux sœurs se tournèrent alors vers lui, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Et toi Lancel ? Qui t'a-t-on proposé ?

\- Viserys Targaryen... fit-il d'une petite voix.

Catelyn se mit à sourire, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son petit frère.

\- Au moins, l'un d'entre nous pourra peut-être réussir à être heureux...

\- Je refuse d'accepter cela, s'exclama Margaery, s'asseyant en face d'eux, croisant les bras.

\- Margaery, nous devons faire notre devoir.

\- _Il a tué Sansa _! Je refuse de vivre avec ce monstre, je me tuerai avant d'accepter d'être à ses côtés, hors de question que j'ai à supporter tout les jours la vue du meurtrier de mon premier amour ! _Jamais_. Et toi Cat, ne me dis pas que tu accepteras de vivre avec celui qui a emprisonné Ned ?

Sa sœur serra les poings, tandis que son corps se raidissait.

\- _Je n'ai pas le choix _!

\- Tu l'as ! Nous l'avons tous, tout les trois, nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour éviter cela.

\- Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu sais très bien que Tywin Lannister refusera d'annuler ces unions ! Tu le connais ! Que feras-tu alors le jour où tu épouseras Joffrey ?

\- Je le tuerai ! Lança immédiatement Margaery, le regard déterminé. Et après cela, je me tuerai. »

Catelyn et Lancel se figèrent tout deux, interdits.

« Quoi ? S'exclama Lancel. Mais enfin Margaery, c'est de la folie !

\- Je m'en moque bien ! Jamais, vous m'entendez, _jamais_ je n'accepterai ce mariage.

\- Et nous alors ? Que fais-tu de nous ? Que fais-tu de _Père _?

\- Alors je fuirai ensuite... Loin, très loin d'ici, à Essos, là où personne ne me retrouvera jamais !

Une nouvelle lueur apparut alors dans le regard de Catelyn, comme si elle commençait à trouver ce plan _acceptable_.

\- Alors ? Demanda Margaery, la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Ça... pourrait marcher. Peut-être.

\- Et si nous sommes suffisamment bien organisées, une fois Joffrey et Littlefinger tués, nous pourrons faire un crochet par les cachots et libérer Ned et l'emmener avec nous.

\- Je... je ne sais pas Margaery.

\- Catelyn, je t'en pris, ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de cette vie misérable, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Et toi Lancel, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, répondit le jeune noble d'une voix mal assurée. Je veux dire... le prince Viserys n'a pas l'air d'être aussi horrible que ça, non ?

Le visage de Margaery se radoucit alors.

\- Non, effectivement, et j'avoue qu'en ce qui concerne celui-ci... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ne mérite pas de mourir, seulement... Il risque de nous dénoncer.

\- Alors nous ne le tuerons pas... Et si d'aventure tu veux venir avec nous Lancel, que tu ne veux pas te marier avec lui, hé bien... Nous droguerons son plat avec un somnifère pendant le banquet du mariage, une fois que nous serons seuls avec nos « promis ». Et nous nous enfuirons ensuite.

\- Père nous aidera, renchérit Margaery. _Oberyn _nous aidera également, il faut seulement que je lui en parle, il aimait Sansa au moins autant que moi, si ce n'est plus... Elle était sa nièce après tout. Je sais qu'il ne nous laissera pas tomber...

\- Alors c'est entendu ! Lança Catelyn avec la même flamme dans le regard que Margaery. Nous tuerons Joffrey et Baelish, nous droguerons Viserys, à part s'il s'avère être un monstre lui aussi, nous libérerons Ned, et nous fuirons tous ensemble.

Les trois frères et sœurs scellèrent leur pacte en se serrant la main.

Lancel sentit son cœur se serrer, empli de peur.

_Et si jamais nous échouons _?

_§§§§_

Ils avaient tout trois un visage maussade le jour où la première rencontre advint.

Même Lancel, qui était pourtant celui des trois qui était le moins à plaindre (enfin, en dehors du fait qu'on le forçait à épouser un type qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde) arborait une expression renfrognée, en pensant à l'enfer que ses deux sœurs allaient vivre dans les mois à venir.

Il avait aussi peur pour lui-même, peur que les choses tournent mal, peur que Viserys se révèle être un monstre.

Il ignorait encore que son promis avait au moins presque aussi peur que lui.

C'était bien le seul...

Joffrey et Baelish, eux, arboraient tout deux un air satisfait proprement détestable.

Et ils n'avaient pas le moins du monde l'air de se rendre compte du regard empli de mépris de leurs fiancées, ni d'à quel point leurs sourires crispés sonnaient faux.

Viserys, lui, s'en rendit compte très rapidement.

Il avait lui-même peur de voir le même dégoût dans les yeux de Lancel.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait mal regardé à cause de ce qu'il était, le fils du roi fou, et son cœur se serrait à la simple idée que son promis puisse le regarder de la même manière.

Il ne connaissait pas Lancel, ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie _d'essayer_ de faire en sorte que ça marche, et que leur vie ne soit pas trop misérable.

Ainsi, alors qu'il attendait la venue de l'autre jeune homme, avec sa grande sœur à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Et si Lancel le détestait à cause de cette union forcée et que rien de bien n'advenait de cela ?

« Tout va bien se passer, lui murmura Daenerys, une main posée sur son épaule, avec un sourire rassurant. »

_Les Sept t'entendent, grande sœur_.

_§§§§_

Lorsqu'il aperçut Lancel Mervault pour la première fois, Viserys Targaryen fut tout simplement éblouit.

Son promis était tout bonnement _magnifique_.

Certes, Viserys savait déjà que le noble était réputé pour être aussi beau que ses sœurs, mais il y avait une différence entre le savoir et _le voir_ en vrai.

Lancel, quant à lui, était bien trop préoccupé par le futur malheur de ses sœurs pour réellement prêter une grande attention à l'apparence physique de son fiancé.

En réalité, pour l'instant, il était surtout occuper à essayer de faire en sorte d'empêcher Margaery et Catelyn de sauter sur leurs fiancés respectifs pour les étrangler lentement et les faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Viserys cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« Ouah ! Murmura-t-il, le souffle coupé.

\- Hé bien, on dirait que ton fiancé te plaît, fit Daenerys avec un sourire amusé. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon.

\- Dany, ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi petit frère. Et je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux. »

Viserys se rendit d'un pas empressé vers son promis.

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, c'est effacer cet air triste du visage de Lancel, il avait l'air tellement malheureux et misérable, ça lui faisait franchement mal au cœur.

Mais, alors qu'il voyait Joffrey Baratheon et Petyr Baelish tout deux se diriger vers leur fiancée, il se figea pendant quelques secondes, la peur au ventre, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se placer devant son fiancé.

Ser Davos, après avoir présenté, les poings crispés, Margaery à Joffrey (Cat et Petyr n'en ayant pas besoin), présenta également Lancel à Viserys, qui les salua tout deux, saluant également Margaery et Catelyn, évitant ostensiblement du regard Joffrey et Littlefinger, tandis que Lancel, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, fusillait du regard ses deux futurs beaux-frères.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignaient pour discuter, Viserys soupira en voyant à quel point Lancel semblait mal à l'aise et que son sourire figé le faisait ressembler à une statue de cire.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant.

\- Pardon ser ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler Viserys... Toi comme moi, nous savons tout deux qu'aucun de nous n'est heureux de cette situation. Et encore, je pense que je suis mieux tombé que tes deux sœurs... Je les plains sincèrement.

Lancel se mit à pouffer.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Viserys en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Oh rien, c'est juste que... je me disais la même chose... Viserys. »

Le jeune noble lui adressa un sourire timide, et en voyant cela, Viserys sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Bon, il n'avait pas tout foiré, enfin, pas pour l'instant, c'était déjà ça.

« A quoi ressemble Dorne ? Ma sœur Margaery m'en a parlé quelques fois, mais elle n'y a pas vécu très longtemps non plus... Comment c'est, de grandir là-bas ? »

Le regard de Viserys s'illumina alors, et les deux jeunes gens passèrent les heures suivantes à parler de l'endroit où ils avaient chacun grandit, parlant de leurs sœurs, des livres qu'ils avaient lu, des lieux des sept couronnes qu'ils avaient vu, de ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais visités et souhaitaient voir, et ils s'accordèrent tout deux sur le fait que Joffrey, en plus d'être un monstre, était un pitoyable souverain.

Lorsque les deux sœurs et leur frère rentrèrent dans leurs appartements, il était le seul qui souriait.

_§§§§_

Davos se dirigea vers son plus jeune enfant, après avoir entendu ce que ses filles avaient à lui dire, et qui n'était guère... brillant.

« Alors dis-moi Lancel... comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Bien père ! Très bien... »

Son père hocha la tête, rassuré, et comme soulagé d'un terrible poids.

« Bien... Tant mieux. Au moins, je puis espérer qu'un de mes enfants sera peut-être heureux au milieu de tout ce merdier, marmonna-t-il avec un air désabusé. Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à tes sœurs, si jamais il se comporte mal avec toi, viens me le dire tout de suite. C'est clair ?

\- Oui père... je vous le promets. »

_§§§§_

Plusieurs mois passèrent, dans à peu près la même ambiance étrange, lourde et chargée.

Enfin, sauf pour Lancel, qui filait un bonheur parfait avec son fiancé.

C'était bien le seul.

Margaery était malheureuse comme les pierres, forcée de supporter tout les jours la vue de celui qui avait tué celle qu'elle aimait, et c'était la même chose pour Cat, dans une moindre mesure.

Elles étaient toutes deux obligées de faire semblant, de serrer les dents chaque matin en se levant, en ayant conscience de la comédie qu'elles devaient jouer, elles _se_ _devaient_ de faire semblant...

Elles se devaient de mentir, dans cet endroit empli de requins qu'était la capitale.

Par les Sept, comme Margaery aurait aimé ne jamais quitter Dorne.

Elle haïssait la capitale, au moins autant que Catelyn, et la seule raison qui faisait que Lancel s'y trouvait bien, était que Viserys lui permettait de rendre ce séjour agréable.

En dehors de ça, il détestait Port-Réal, surtout quand il voyait à quel point ses sœurs étaient malheureuses.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir les délivrer de cet enfer, les emmener loin d'ici, leur apporter les têtes de Joffrey et Littlefinger sur un plateau, et leur assurer que plus jamais personne ne leur ferait le moindre mal.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait _rien_ faire, personne ne le pouvait.

Rien, si ce n'est attendre.

Attendre que le mariage (enfin, _les _mariages plutôt) se produise enfin, et qu'ils s'enfuient tout les cinq.

Enfin, tout les six plutôt...

Il avait été décidé, maintenant que cela faisait quatre-cinq mois environ que Lancel avait rencontré Viserys, et qu'il était clair qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de celui-ci (et que c'était complètement réciproque), ils emmèneraient le dragon avec eux lors de leur fuite, après avoir délivré Ned.

Il ne restait plus qu'à l'informer de cet état de fait...

Et, une fois cela fait, eux, Margaery, Catelyn, Lancel, Viserys, Ned et Davos, s'enfuiraient à Essos et ils y seraient tranquilles, enfin.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bien évidemment...

Une partie de leur plan avait pu se mettre en place grâce à l'aide d'Oberyn Martell, qui, quelques jours avant le mariage, était venu trouver Margaery avec un cadeau.

Un poison à administrer à Joffrey.

En tant qu'oncle de Sansa, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il veuille la venger.

Et aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler, Margaery avait hâte d'être au mariage.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir venger son amour perdu.

Elle avait hâte également que Catelyn puisse enfin prendre sa propre revanche sur Petyr Baelish.

_§§§§_

« Donc, si je comprends bien, fit Viserys en tâchant de rester calme, toi et tes sœurs avez l'intention d'empoisonner le roi et Petyr Baelish, de fuir tous ensemble vers Essos en emmenant Ned Stark au passage... et tu me demandes de venir avec toi ?

\- Oui Viserys... C'est exactement ça. »

A force de vivre dans la capitale, le prince avait appris à trouver les endroits où parler sans risquer d'être repérés par qui que ce soit, et quand Lancel l'avait pris à parti pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui parler seul à seul, dans un endroit sûr, de toute urgence, il s'était empressé de l'y mener.

Lui qui avait au début pensé que « parler » aurait signifié « pouvoir embrasser son fiancé voire faire plus pendant des heures », il s'était bien trompé.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tentant de ne pas hurler.

C'était... complètement insensé.

Puis, il regarda de nouveau son fiancé droit dans les yeux.

« C'est de la haute trahison Lancel, j'espère que tu en es conscient ?

\- Et j'espère que tu sais ce que Joffrey Baratheon et Petyr Baelish ont fait à mes sœurs ? Lança Lancel d'un ton froid.

\- Je... oui, bien sûr que je le sais, seulement...

\- Quoi ? Ils sont trop puissants, _intouchables_, c'est ça ?

\- Et si vous vous faites prendre ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Lancel !

Le visage du noble se radoucit, avant qu'il ne prenne le visage de son promis entre ses mains pour ensuite lui donner un baiser passionné.

\- Moi non plus Viserys... _Je t'aime_. Et tu le sais. Mais je refuse de laisser mes sœurs vivre une vie misérable aux côtés d'hommes qu'elles détestent et qui finiront très certainement par les détruire. Si la même chose arrivait à Daenerys, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- La même chose, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Lancel essaya de sourire.

\- Alors tu comprends pourquoi je dois le faire, pourquoi je _dois _les aider.

\- Si je viens... je ne pourrai plus jamais revoir ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma immédiatement.

« J'ai bien peur que non, en effet... Si jamais elle se rend à Essos pour te voir, elle sera très certainement suivie...

\- Je... je dois y réfléchir, finit-il par dire. En parler avec ma sœur. »

_§§§§_

« Tu devrais le faire, lui dit Daenerys une fois que son frère lui eût tout expliqué.

\- Tu... tu es _sure_ ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. Toi comme moi nous savons que Joffrey n'est qu'un piètre roi, et que Myrcella ou Tommen seront bien plus qualifiés que lui pour cette tâche une fois qu'il sera mort. Quant à Baelish... c'est un salopard.

\- Je... je ne veux pas t'abandonner Dany !

La dragonne lui sourit.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner petit frère... J'ai Yara à mes côtés, alors ne t'en fait pas, je ne serai pas seule. Et je sais que toi non plus... Tu aimes Lancel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... oui, bien sûr !

\- Alors je te souhaite d'être heureux Viserys... Et j'espère vraiment que vous réussirez.

Il la regarda avec émotion.

\- Merci grande sœur. Et adieu. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front une dernière fois.

Dieux, qu'elle allait lui manquer.

« Tu m'écriras, pas vrai ?

\- Promis. Des lettres codées, comme quand on était enfants...

\- Je t'aime grande sœur.

\- Moi aussi petit frère... Moi aussi. »

_§§§§_

Le jour du mariage arriva désespéramment vite.

Durant les mois précédents, Margaery et Catelyn avaient bien joué le jeu, avaient bien feint la tendresse à l'égard de ces hommes qu'elles haïssaient plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Elles avaient bien appris à jouer au jeu des trônes, après tout.

Et maintenant, leurs chers fiancés allaient perdre.

Le banquet était terminé, et chaque couple s'était désormais retiré dans sa chambre, prêts pour la nuit de noce à venir...

Enfin, c'était ce que la cour pensait.

Quand Joffrey Baratheon et Petyr Baelish s'écroulèrent tout deux au sol en s'étranglant avec le vin empoisonné qu'ils venaient de boire, cherchant en vain de l'air, chacune de leur femme les regarda mourir en souriant.

« Pour Sansa Martell, siffla Margaery au visage de son époux mourant. »

« Pour Ned Stark, fit également Catelyn dans sa propre chambre. »

La suite des évènements se déroula là aussi terriblement vite, les deux sœurs, leur frère et son époux, accompagnés de Davos, se rendirent jusqu'aux cachots où un garde qui était dans leur camp leur ouvrit la cellule de Ned Stark.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux en apercevant son ancienne fiancée.

« Cat ?

\- Ned ! Fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. »

Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et, en les voyant interagir ensemble, Viserys se surprit à sourire.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement satisfait dans le fait d'avoir permis à ces deux-là de se retrouver enfin.

Et, plus tard, ce n'est qu'en posant un pied sur le bateau qui allait les emmener jusqu'à Essos qu'ils s'autorisèrent tous à respirer plus librement.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à Braavos, loin de tout, loin de Westeros, loin de trône de fer et du jeu des trônes.

Ils pourraient tout recommencer à zéro.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? Demanda Lancel à Viserys.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire.

\- Non, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser. Pas le moins du monde. »

Et c'était _vrai_.


End file.
